


Ready, Aim, Flour!

by Kurapikababu



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, Cooking Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, Luffy tries to surprise his brothers, Modern World!AU, Sabo is a mature adult, Severe misuse of flour, So is Ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurapikababu/pseuds/Kurapikababu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy wants to do something nice for his brothers, but things don’t go as planned. That doesn’t mean they don’t go better than expected though..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Aim, Flour!

**Author's Note:**

> Sarakuhd Requested ASL Fluffy on tumblr  
> Warnings: Severe misuse of Flour. (bakers beware) | POV Switches about halfway through. | The StrawHats make a minor appearance.  
>   
> I ended up drawing art for this (why, idk). To go see that, go [[ here](http://kurapikababu.tumblr.com/post/143703628275/ready-aim-flour-they-stood-there-for-a-moment) ].

He had a problem. Well, it wasn’t him that had the problem. He had a problem with the problems that the others were having problems with. Wait, did that make sense? **  
**

Anyway, the problem was that he had to watch his brothers come home exhausted from their jobs everyday. Their problems were that each day they were more tired and spent less time with each other (and him).

His biggest problem though…

They weren’t eating enough.

He just couldn’t imagine spending even a single day where he missed a meal. Especially not all five of them. Food was the best thing ever! 

But his brothers had been skipping more and more meals. Sabo was too stressed from his tutorings and Ace was always tired (and smoky smelling) whenever they arrived home. 

It was the same answer every single time.

“Sorry Lu, I just don’t have the time to cook something right now. If I don’t do blah blah blah work will blah blah blah.”

But he’d decided...Not tonight! Nope. Today he was home early from school so he had plenty of time to cook for his brothers.

They’d done so much for him, it was only fair right? That he tried to do something to help them in return.

(Another) problem was...he didn’t know how to cook. Wait. Sanji knew how to cook! He’d tried calling him for help.

“This is the shitty restaurant. Whadda ya want?” was the response after he picked up. He heard a giggle in the background.

“Help me cook.” Straight to the point.

A pause of silence.

“Hell no.” 

He pouted. He thought Sanji would help him since he loved to cook so much.

“But Sanjiiiiiii-”

“No. I’m on a date.” Click!

He glared at the phone like it was the offender who had just rejected him then hung up. He eventually put the phone down.

Who could he get to help him then?

He tried each of his friends, after the last one refused.

Nami - “Time is money, so it’ll cost ya.” He was broke so that was a no.

Robin - “I’m sorry Luffy, but i’m busy with a research project right now.” That’s right, she was at college studying...accamenology, no that wasn’t it. Artistic mythology? No that wasn’t it either. Something about really really really really really old stuff...ology. 

Chopper - “Ah, Luffy I can’t. I’m sorry. Doctorine was kind enough to let me help out at her work. I don’t want to insult her by taking a day off. Sorry Luffy!” Yeah, best to not upset that woman. She was terrifying. 

He shivered thinking of his last trip to her place for his shots.

Franky - “Ow! I’m SUPER sorry bro. We just got in a new car to scrap like 10 minutes ago and then there’s another that needs engine work and another that needs detailing and another that needs-” He hung up. Franky would go on forever if he didn’t, and he didn’t even understand half the stuff Franky would say.

Brook - “Ah. My deepest apologies Luffy. I have a performance in an hour. Ah, actually I have to go now. Sound and lighting check. I don’t want to look like something fresh out of a grave. Yohohoho~”

Usopp - “Ah. I actually want to help but my dad just came home for a surprise visit 20 minutes ago. And he wants to take us adventuring in the city and honestly, i’ve got this ‘if-i-go-adventuring-places-i-don’t-know-i’ll-die’ disease. But they’re having none of it so i’m stuck.” His mom called his name and he ‘Eeped!’ then whispered, “save me!” And then the line went dead.

Zoro - Didn’t even answer. He was probably asleep. Or at the gym.

Frustrated, he went and sat down on the arm of the couch. He liked sitting there, and he didn’t know why Ace kept yelling at him to not sit there. 

What to do...what to do…

Wait. Sabo was always trying out new recipes and Ace would ask where he learned it and Sabo would respond that he just made it up on the spot. 

He could do that! It shouldn’t be too hard. Just making it up as he went along sounded about right. Yeah, he could that. 

Excitedly he ran into the kitchen and looked around. But what to make..? He and Ace really liked meat but Sabo preferred ramen. And after that one incident, Ace forbade him from ever trying to cook meat again. Ramen seemed too difficult to make. The really good kind, not the generic 3 minute in a plastic package kind.

He looked in the fridge hoping to get an idea. He saw some leftover bacon and his mouth started watering. He shook his head to clear his head.

No. You’re cooking for Ace and Sabo.

But...that bacon looked really good. 

After a good 10 minute struggle (that was actually only a minute and half long) he grabbed the bacon and started munching on it.

Mkay. _Crunch_. What to make. _Crunch_. 

He gave up and closed the fridge, hoping he would have better luck with the pantry. He picked up a box and read it.

Breaded chicken? No. That was kind of like meat, so Ace would get mad. 

He put it back and stared at the odd assortment of stuff in the pantry. Some of it he didn’t know what it even was. Some of it was too complicated to make. He scratched his head in frustration.

He checked the clock. Sabo was supposed to be home in about an hour and a half and Ace a half hour after that. So had nearly two hours.

Hmmm. How does Sabo do this? The nights that he cooks... This was really a probl-

He froze when he heard the sound of a key in the door. He looked back at the clock. The time should be right, so who was it? He hoped it wasn’t an intruder! He could fight them off but Sabo and Ace would get upset. 

He was still thinking about whether he should confront the mystery person or go hide, when he heard the door open and them walk in.

The mystery person sighed then he guessed dropped something. That’s what it sounded like. The mystery person fell onto the couch, a soft thump being the tell. Moments later, the mystery person groaned and started mumbling; he sounded irritated.

Maybe it wasn’t a mystery person...if it was, then it was a weird one. What person breaks into another’s house just to grumble on their couch?

Cautiously, he stepped out of the kitchen, trying to move so that he wasn’t seen in case it was a mystery person. From his vantage point, he could see the person lying face down, head buried in a pillow. He was still grumbling. The person shifted slightly and a familiar mop of blonde hair became visible.

“Sabo!” 

Said person looked up at his name being called. He blinked for a moment before his eyes went wide in surprise.

“Luffy! What are you doing home?” Sabo asked. He was still clutching the pillow, looking like he was ready to face-plant once more when the opportunity presented itself.

“I got out of school early today.” Luffy answered before he started pouting. 

“Ah. Same here. Work, not school. What are you pouting for?” he asked.

He contorted his face in his best attempt to lie. “No reason..”

“Liar.” Sabo said, a hint of amusement in his voice. He finally sat up, letting go of his captive pillow.

He crossed his arms, and looked away. With Sabo home, he couldn’t surprise them with food! Well, it’s not like he had actually started making anything yet. But still!

“Luffy, what were you going to do while we weren’t home?” Sabo asked, his tone changing from mirth to that of a parent about to chastise its child.

“Iwasgoingtomakeyouguysfood.” He mumbled, still not looking at his brother. He could feel Sabo staring at him.

“Lu...I didn’t understand a word of that.” Sabo said.

He finally looked back at Sabo. “I was….going to make...youguyssomefood.” 

His nerves caused him to rush the last part of his sentence, but Sabo must have understood it because his eyes went wide in surprise again.

“You were going to make food for me and Ace?” Sabo asked, confused. “Why?”

“Because…” he said, looking at his brother sadly. “You and Ace don’t really eat anymore. You two are usually so tired from work. So I figured I’d make something for you two so there’d be something to eat when you two got home.” 

He looked at the ground, pouting once more. “But...you came home early. So I can’t surprise you guys anymore...”

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, lifting him off his feet. 

“That was so thoughtful of you! Thank you Luffy!” Sabo hugged him tighter, and Luffy, grinning, hugged him back just as tight.

After Sabo had set him down, he said, “I’m sorry we worried you like that Lu.” 

He smiled, but it turned into a frown. He still wished he could have surprised them…

As if he could read Luffy’s thoughts, Sabo spoke up, “Well, you can’t surprise me with food, but the thought is what counts so thank you. But….we can still surprise Ace. How does that sound?” 

His face immediately lit up. Yay! He could still surprise Ace!! And since Sabo was home, HE could help him cook! He started bouncing in place from excitement.

“Ha ha. Let me go put my stuff up and change, and then we’ll get started in case he decides to come home early as well.” Sabo said, grabbing his bag from where he’d deposited it on the floor, and headed towards his room.

He was so excited! This day was going great! He got out of school early, and then Sabo came home early too! Ooh, maybe Ace will come home early too!

He frowned. Even though he would like that, it wasn’t likely to happen. It was already enough of a coincidence that he and Sabo were able to be home early.

“You okay Lu?” Sabo asked, walking out of his room, outfit changed into something more casual.

“Hmm? Yeah, i’m fine. I’m just glad you’re here.” He said then smiled at Sabo, who returned his smile.

“You keep that up and you’re getting another hug.” Sabo threatened. 

He puffed out his cheeks. “I wouldn’t mind that..”

Sabo tousled his already untidy hair, “Ha ha. Do you wanna hug or do you want to start cooking for Ace?”

He put his fingers on his chin and tilted his head as he closed his eyes. Mmmmmm….that’s a really tough decision. Food and Ace, or Hug and Sabo, Food and Ace, or Hug and Sabo...Ah! His head was starting to hurt. He opened his eyes and saw Sabo doing his best to hold back a laugh. It didn’t work.

“Ha ha ha. Don’t hurt yourself Lu. Come on, let’s start on the food. We wanna finish it by the time he gets home, right?” He nodded. “Well, we’ll do that first so we don’t use up our time, and then we can hug when we’re done.”

He put his fist in the palm of his other hand, his mouth making an ‘o’ shape. “Ah. That’s a good idea. Why didn’t I think of that….” Food and Ace _and_ Hug and Sabo. That was a much better thought.

Sabo let out another light laugh and turned, shaking his head, and headed into the kitchen. Luffy was right on his heels.

“So what did you have in mind to make?” Sabo asked him.

He just shrugged. “Dunno. I didn’t get that far.” Sabo just stared at him before sighing. 

Sabo scratched his head, trying to think of something that Luffy could help with that wouldn’t end up in too much of a mess. After a minute or so, he decided on pizza. He ran the suggestion past Luffy who nodded his head vigorously. Sabo had Luffy set the oven at the temperature they needed, while he went and got the ingredients to make the pizzas.

Retrieving them he set them down on the counter. “So Lu, which do you wanna do? The sauce, cheese or toppings?”

“TOPPINGS!” was the immediate reply.

Sabo laughed. He should have known better than to ask. “Just don’t bury them in meat please?” Luffy puffed out his cheeks in a pout, and Sabo chuckled.

He quickly got to work spreading the sauce on the first crust, then he added a liberal amount of cheese. He slid the half-finished pizza over to his excited younger brother who immediately started loading it down with bits of sausage and bacon and pepperoni.

Sighing, he got to work on the second one. “Just pepperoni on this one, please.” Luffy made a face that very clearly said he was not happy with the idea of less meat. That was good and all but while Ace also like meat, he didn’t like it _quite_ as much as Luffy did.

He stood for a moment wondering if he should make just one more, or two more? The three of them ate a lot. But he wondered if four was too much maybe. 

“Can I do another meat one Sabo? Pleaseeeeee?” Luffy begged.

Well that answered that question. Two more it was then. He smiled and began making the next pizza for Luffy to decorate. 

Sliding it to Luffy, he said “You can do more meat, but half the pizza has to be just pepperoni.” Luffy looked, for a second, like he was gonna complain, but he decided against it and just nodded. While he went about following Sabo’s orders, Sabo started on the last pizza that was mainly for him. He honestly preferred just cheese pizza, but he did occasionally like pepperoni or Luffy’s Special Meat Pizza (which usually meant the meat covered the entire surface of the pizza).

The oven beeped, letting him know that it was done heating up and ready to be used. He grabbed Luffy’s Special Meat Pizza and Ace’s pepperoni and put them both in the oven to cook.

He returned to finishing his pizza while thinking about how lucky he was to have such an amazing little brother like Luffy. He checked the clock and saw that they had a little over an hour till Ace was due home.

“Hey Luffy?” Sabo asked, getting an idea in his head.

“Muh?” Luffy said through a mouthful of meat. Sabo shook his head at the sight. Can’t put meat _anywhere_ near Luffy….

“First off, stop eating all the meat-” Luffy frowned “-Secondly, how do you feel about baking a cake? It’s a treat for being so sweet and worrying about us.” Sabo asked.

Luffy’s frown immediately turned into a huge grin. “YESYESYESPLEASE!”

Sabo couldn’t help his own grin. “It’ll have to sit and cool while we eat, but that’s alright. Let’s clean all this up before we start on that.”

It didn’t take long and while they were cleaning up, the first two pizzas finished, so he took those out and put the other two in.

While Luffy finished cleaning up, he retrieved the ingredients to make a simple cake from the pantry and began measuring the ingredients out. 

He eyed the nearly empty bag of flour; he doubted it would be enough to use. Pouring the last of the bag's contents into the measuring cup, he found his guess to be correct.

“Hey Lu, can you go grab the new bag of flour for me?” Sabo asked.

“Okay. Need me to open it for you?” Luffy offered. 

And Sabo, forgetting how messy flour gets and how easily into trouble Luffy gets, said “Yeah, thanks.”

He was reaching up for a larger mixing bowl, since the first one he had grabbed wasn’t quite large enough, when it happened.

He heard an “Ack!” and looking over, only saw a cloud of white. He quickly moved the other cake ingredients out of range of Luffy and his cloud.

“Luffy, what did you do?” Sabo asked, torn between being irritated at the mess and amused at how Luffy looked. He had a light layer of ‘Red Leg’s All-Purpose Flour’ coating the front of his face as well as the front of his hair.

“I opened it like you asked!” Was his answer.

“Lu...I don’t remember asking you to cover yourself in the stuff while opening it.” He shook his head and, remembering the remaining pizzas, took them out of the oven, setting them and the first two away from Luffy and any other possible messes he could cause. 

“I didn’t do it in purpose. The bag wouldn’t open, so I pulled a little harder on it and it went ‘boof!’ and I got covered in it.” Luffy defended. Sabo raised an eyebrow, wondering how a bag of flour went ‘boof’, but decided not to ask.

“Alright Lu.. Anyway, can you hand it here so I can finish measuring it out?” He asked and Luffy obliged.

When he was finished with the bag, he set it down near Luffy, and turned back to combine the ingredients. Since he had his back turned to him, Sabo didn’t see the mischievous glint in Luffy’s eyes, nor the playful smirk he gave as he slowly reached his hand towards the abandoned bag of flour.

A quiet ‘shishishi’ was Sabo’s only warning before he felt something hit the back of his head and shirt. He knew what it was though, the instant he saw a stream of white float past his arms.

He stopped and turned slowly towards a very guilty-but-trying-his-damndest-to-look-innocent little brother whose hands were currently covered in white, when they weren’t a moment ago.

He raised an eyebrow and Luffy looked away, whistling awkwardly.

Sabo was quiet a moment and he saw Luffy begin to get nervous the longer he remained silent.

Finally he said, “Oh...it’s on.” And he grabbed the bag of flour and had thrown a bit at Luffy’s face so fast, that Luffy didn’t have time to react (or dodge).

Luffy’s eyes widened for a moment before he laughed. “Hey wait, no fair! You’ve got all the flour!” He complained.

Sabo smirked and made no move to relinquish his supply of white ammo. “Should have considered that before you threw the first shot little brother.” He ended his sentence by reaching into the bag for his next shot. 

Luffy saw this and took off like a shot. Their kitchen was large enough that they had their table situated in the middle of it, so the two ended chasing each other around the room in circles.

The first time around, Sabo aimed a clever shot across the table so it ended up hitting Luffy in his shoulder and part of his face.

The second time around, Luffy had grabbed a loose baking sheet that was lying around and was (attempting) to use that as a shield. It didn’t work very well; The top of Luffy’s head was starting to turn white.

The third time around, Luffy finally spotted the measuring cup of flour that Sabo hadn’t poured in with the other ingredients just yet. He grabbed it and a small handful and turned to aim at Sabo.

He was met with more flour in his face. He blinked, trying to see through a field of white. He couldn’t see Sabo at the moment but he heard Sabo’s laugh so he aimed his shot in that direction.

A shout of surprise let him know he hit his target. The white finally cleared from around him and he saw Sabo rubbing his face with the bottom of his shirt so he could see.

Because of that, he didn’t notice Luffy slip over and pour some of the flour in the bag into his measuring cup. Well, not at first anyway. 

When he’d finished, he looked up and caught Luffy red -white?- handed. Sabo called his name and Luffy, startled ending up dropping the bag on the table and another cloud of flour was sent up, this time covering both of them.

They stood there for a moment, stunned from the new flour cloud, neither noticing a third person walking into the kitchen.

“What in the world?!” 

The two turned and stared at the startled face of their third brother, who was just staring at them like they had two heads. After a moment, Ace looked around at the kitchen that was beginning to look like snow had started falling.

Sabo and Luffy turned to face each other, neither too sure how to explain themselves. 

They stared at each other’s faces for a long moment before they both busted out laughing.

“What the fu-......You two….” Ace didn’t quite know what to say. So he just sighed and scratched his head.

“I finally get off early and this is what I come home to? I might not try and get off early anymore..” He grumbled, but there was no real irritation in his voice.

“Shishishi. Ace, look at Sabo’s face! And his hair!” Luffy said before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

Ace smirked, “Lu, you look worse. Your hair is almost entirely white..” He pointed out.

“EHH?!! Really!!!!??” Luffy shouted, completely surprised. 

Ace rolled his eyes before walking over to the table and grabbing the bag of flour. 

Ace said, “I can’t believe you two..” Luffy pouted, upset that the fun was over. Sabo would deny it if asked later, but he sulked a little as well.

They both watched as Ace walked over and  grabbed a bowl and began pouring some into the bowl. The two looked at each other in confusion.

Ace stopped and turned to face them. “I can’t believe you two….didn’t even wait for me to get home before you two started this.” He smirked and grabbing the bowl, he fired two shots, one at each brother.

Who both stood there shocked, and ended up getting head on shots of flour. It took a moment for it to register with them, but when it did they were both grinning and laughing.

Sabo darted off, his ammo having been stolen and left away from him. Luffy grabbed his considerably fuller measuring cup and took at shot at Ace who nimbly dodged out of the way.

Because he moved to dodge Luffy’s shot, he ended up moving away from the bag, which left an opening for Sabo to grab it.

He did so and now all three of them were armed. And so the Flour Fight continued once more.

Was there enough flour left over to finish making that cake? Barely.

Did Luffy ever get that other hug from Sabo? Probably.

Was there a bit of grumbling about how big a mess they had to clean up? Most likely.

Did the boys end up covered in flour? Completely.

Was dinner that night even better than any they’d had recently? Absolutely. 

(Even if some of the pizzas were almost cold.)

  


* * *

  


A/N: The model for the kitchen/table is based completely off my own house. I had the most fun time imagining these dorks running around my kitchen acting like diddly damn fools.


End file.
